


Did I Make Your Dreams Come True?

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, handjobs, someone is watching porn, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim accidentally discovers porn on Damian's laptop, and gets himself into what could be a world of trouble- or the best damn night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Make Your Dreams Come True?

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some TimDami sin in my life.

Tim pushed the door to Damian’s bedroom open, walking in as if the floor might be rigged with landmines. He felt like he was throwing himself into a pit of lions, coming in here- but Damian had taken the flash drive with the files Tim needed, before he could upload them to the cave network. He didn’t have a _choice_.

At least Damian _knew_ he was in here, and he wouldn’t have to go through that hell later. He was on patrol with Bruce, and had- in of course typical Damian fashion- berated Tim when asked about the flash drive and told him to _get it himself_.

One of these days, Tim was just going to beat the ever living shit out of Damian, and smile the whole damn time. Years had softened the kid a bit, but even at eighteen he was still a pain in Tim’s ass, and Tim was pretty tired of it.

Tim stopped at Damian’s desk, glanced around without touching. His laptop was open but asleep, a few sketchbooks and pencils left out. Tim tried not to touch them, touching the laptop’s cursor pad to bring it to life so he could eject the flash drive. As he was pulling it out, ready to leave, he noticed Damian had a few tabs minimized- and oh, he _shouldn’t_ -

Tim shrugged and clicked on one. Pictures of some bird he assumed Damian might have been drawing. He minimized it again, flipped to another- reviews on parts he must have wanted for his bike-

_Boring_.

He flipped to the last tab- but it was just Damian’s history. Looked like he had been about to clear it when he left. Tim almost looked away without reading any of it- but something caught his eye towards the bottom, and he looked-

Froze. Swallowed. He wasn’t _seeing_ this.

“That can’t be porn,” Tim started, even as he click on the title that _definitely_ looked like it read-

Yeah, _hungry slut gets cock_.

Tim nearly laughed, because it was _ridiculous_ and porn just made him laugh with their titles. He wasn’t sure what he expected- something run of the mill, some chick getting face fucked-

His laughter died when he saw an absolute _pretty boy_ on the screen deep throating come guy’s cock. It picked up where the video had been left, near the end, and Tim just _stared_.

This wasn’t just porn- it was gay porn. And Damian had watched it- _recently_.

Tim almost snapped the laptop shut. Instead he took a step back- watched as the kid ended up with his mouth and chin _covered_ in cum, before getting his head together. He closed that tab and quickly deleted it from Damian’s history, before minimizing the tab.

And, flash drive in his pocket, nearly ran out of the room.

*

“You look like you saw a ghost,” Dick said, glancing back from the computer in the cave. “You find a body in little D’s room or something?”

Tim said nothing, walking over and leaning against the back of Dick’s chair. He was flipping idly through traffic cameras in the city- seemed pretty bored.

“Dick,” he said, licked his lips, wasn’t sure exactly what to say.

“Hmm?”

“...Dick I think Damian is gay.”

Dick glanced back at Tim, quirking up an eyebrow. “Okay. You’ve definitely got something to back this up, right?”

Tim swallowed again. Then, slowly, “I found porn on his laptop.”

_Now_ he had Dick’s attention. Tim had to step back as Dick swiveled his chair around, staring at him. “ _No shit_.”

“Yeah.”

“Details?”

Tim groaned. “ _Really_?”

“C’mon babybird, you opened this door.” Tim sighed, folding his arms and shifting awkwardly.

“It was some pretty boy sucking some guy off. Facial at the end.”

Dick laughed. He fucking _laughed_. “You watched the whole thing?”

“No! It picked up near the end is all…”

“Wonder if he just rewatched it a couple times-”

“Dick _can you not_?” Dick laughed again, rolling his eyes.

“Oh chill Timmy. He’s not a kid anymore. It was bound to happen. At least we know sort of which way he swings. He could be bi.”

“You just want him on your side,” Tim teased, and Dick stood up, tossing an arm around Tim and pulling him in, ruffling his hair as Tim squirmed.

“Yeah, so you and Jason can’t claim him for the pansexuals.” Tim laughed as Dick ruffled his hair again, before letting him go. “Just forget you found it and move on. That was what I did the first time I walked in on _you_ and porn.”

“...Dick you teased me for _two months_ about that.”

Dick shrugged, flopping back in the chair and turning around to look at the cameras again. “That’s not _that_ long.” Tim rolled his eyes, and for the moment, pushed his discovery to the back of his mind.

*

Tim crashed well before Bruce and Damian returned. But he woke up when he heard them in the hallway- and god forbid they use some of their _stealth_ when getting to their rooms at night. But it sounded like they were at least in good moods- Tim couldn’t catch the words, but their tones made it seem that way.

That meant breakfast would be tolerable, come morning.

Tim sighed, rolled onto his belly and pressed his face into his pillow, ready to pass right back out. Probably would have, if his mind hadn’t begun to wonder, as it loved to do when he was trying to sleep.

And suddenly he wondered if Damian was going to go straight to bed, or sit up at his computer. If he might pull up that same video- did he have _favorites_? Did he just start fresh every time? Was there a trend to what he watched?

Tim’s eyes snapped open and he groaned, cursed himself. This was shit he didn’t need to know- didn’t _care_ to know-

Right?

He rolled over, onto his back, stared up at the dark ceiling. Then, after a few moments of mulling over his options, he sat up, dragged himself from his bed, and moved to his laptop. He opened it, paused as he thought about what he was going to do.

And knew he was going to hell for it.

Tim opened a connection with Damian’s laptop- could do it with any computer on the network, as long as it was on. Damian wouldn’t even know, as a screen popped up to show Tim exactly what Damian was seeing.

Sure enough, he was on it.

Tim sucked on his lip- for the moment, Damian was scrolling through pictures of _birds_ again. Nothing exciting. He gave it a minute, then considered just going back to bed- relieved that he couldn’t be tempted to watch-

But then Damian was opening a new tab, and Tim felt his stomach dropping. That was _definitely_ a porn site, and-

Oh, that was definitely another video of a guy giving a blow job. Tim reached up, raked a hand back through his hair- okay, okay, so he knew Damian had a type now, when it came to his _viewing pleasure_. Not that he needed to- but Tim was curious, it was in his _nature_.

Tim exhaled- shifted awkwardly in his chair. Okay, so maybe Damian’s taste wasn’t that _bad_. The guy was sort of pretty, his hair was a little longer-

Tim paused. That didn’t look like _him_ , right? _Right_?

He shook his head, told himself he was crazy- and then gasped as the kid took the cock he was sucking all the way back to his throat. Tim felt his own cock stirring in his underwear, and reached down, palmed himself before he could realize what he was doing. He pulled his hand away, muttering to himself, “Get a hold of yourself, Tim.” Still, he realized he was _watching_ the video now- and could only think that, in that moment, Damian was leaning back in his chair, his hand tight around his cock. Was chasing release after a long night, getting hot and bothered by this guy that _okay yeah maybe he really did look a little like Tim_ sucking some dude off and _definitely_ being into it.

Tim had his hand shoved down his underwear before he even realized it. Gasped when he palmed himself, rubbed along his cock, slowly bringing himself to life. He spread his thighs a little, pulled himself throgh the slit in his boxer briefs when he was half hard, and began stroking. He was hard far faster than he wanted to admit, was groaning as he rocked up into his hand, knowing Damian was doing the exact same thing.

He didn’t need to admit that that got him hotter than what was going on on his screen.

Tim sucked on his lip, rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, watched as the guy in the video pulled off the cock, stroked it instead until there was cum splashing his tongue, dribbling down his chin. He gave a little gasp, before nearly whining when the video ended and Damian was leaving it.

He wondered if Damian _came_ \- and got his answer when another video started- and god, it had the same actor. The same pretty boy with his longer hair- pulled back now _just like Tim wore it sometimes_ \- leaning back on a couch as another guy sucked him off.

Tim shivered- told himself that Damian absolutely wasn’t thinking this guy looked like Tim, and _absolutely_ wasn’t thinking about Tim’s cock in anyone’s mouth.

He squeezed the base of his cock, staved off a shudder that could’ve been his orgasm if he wasn’t careful- because now he wanted to see just where Damian took this. The video wasn’t long- and Tim realized Damian had started part way through it. Had skipped a good five minutes in the beginning-

Which meant he had probably watched it enough to know the parts he _wanted_ to see.

Tim bit his lip, began stroking again, watched as his look-alike tossed his head back- moaned obscenely and rocked up into the other guy’s mouth. He reached down, gripped at the guy’s hair, twisted- and Tim lost it, lost it when his look-alike _obviously_ came down the kid’s throat.

He shuddered, gave his own little gasp, came over his knuckles and nearly went limp, back in his chair. He was breathing slightly heavy, watched as a few moments later the screen suddenly closed- and _oh_ , Damian must’ve gotten off too.

That brought an entirely different groan from Tim’s throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, tried to tell himself that hadn’t just happened.

Except it absolutely _had_.

*

Tim couldn’t look at Damian during breakfast the next day. Couldn’t meet his gaze, or look at Bruce for that matter. He kept himself focused on his coffee, on the food he pushed around more than eating. He felt _guilty_ over it, knew he shouldn’t have just pried into Damian’s privacy like that-

And god, _it was Damian what was he thinking_?

“-tt- Drake, are you _ill_?” Tim glanced up, and Damian was staring at him. “You’re rather _pink_.”

Tim flushed more, muttered something about feeling sick, and pushed his chair back, rushing away from the table.

He missed the smirk that crossed Damian’s face entirely.

Tim avoided him, the whole day. Avoided him in the cave, when they left for patrol. Was happy to keep to his own route and not intersect with Damian or Bruce at all.

And, when he was back at the manor, showered- he was happy to rush to his room, close himself in it, and tell himself he needed to _get a grip_. Put it all behind him, never do it again- just move the fuck _on_.

Except he found himself at his computer, the thoughts still fresh in his head, watching a feed from Damian’s. Watching as another video pulled up with that _same_ actor that looked so like Tim- and Tim had to wonder, was this what he did _every_ night? He knew Damian was a teenager, he wasn’t exactly shocked about it-

But he had to wonder if he ran around on patrol just _waiting_ to get back home, to get his hand down his pants for a little relief. If Damian was hard in his suit- if he ever gave in and just touched himself in the showers in the cave-

Tim groaned, tipped his head back and closed his eyes, squeezing himself through his underwear. Couldn’t believe he would _think_ about that, or that it was getting him hard, or that-

His thoughts broke off when his door suddenly opened, and Tim nearly jumped out of his skin. He pulled his hand from between his legs, reaching for his laptop, going to snap it shut-

Turning just in time to see Damian running across his room, grabbing his wrist as the door slammed so his computer was forced to stay open. Tim’s eyes went wide, staring at the teen who was looking at him with eyes so intense Tim swore they could devour worlds.

“Damian-”

“-tt- I always knew you were a pervert, Drake. But somehow you have amazed me yet.” He squeezed Tim’s wrist, to the point that Tim winced. “It seems I am not even allowed privacy within my own room.”

“How did you-”

“If you think I did not have _Oracle_ put proper security on my laptop, you’re a fool.” He slid in between Tim and his desk, partially blocking the laptop- but sadly, not the feed of the video. On it, Tim’s look alike was settled, naked on a desk, with a guy between his legs, slowly worshiping his cock. Damian glanced back at it, before turning back to Tim, smirking and glancing down at his crotch. “You seem to be _enjoying_ yourself, Drake.”

“Damian, listen-” Damian shook his head, letting go of Tim’s hand.

And in one fluid motion, he dropped down to his knees, in front of him.

“What worked you up more,” he started, “the actual video, or knowing what I was doing while watching it?” Tim swallowed thickly, as Damian reached out, squeezed his thighs. Tim’s hands flexed- moved like they might push Damian away- but only settled on the arms of his chair, as Damian leaned in between his legs, looking like the devil himself.

One hand slid up, squeezed Tim through his underwear. He gave a tiny gasp, and Damian pursed his lips.

“Were you going to touch yourself again? To thoughts of _me_ touching myself?”

Tim nodded, realized he’d done it, and his cheeks went cherry pink. Damian laughed, giving him a hard squeeze, before he was pulling Tim’s cock out through the slit in his underwear. He leaned in, lapped at the head, and Tim gasped, his cock pulsing- hardening more in Damian’s hand.

“You never answered my question,” Damian reminded him, swirling his tongue around the head- making a show of it, as if _he_ were the one in a video. Tim swallowed again.

“You,” he admitted, “You, touching yourself- it- it got me-” Tim broke off, exhaling and trembling as Damian cradled his cock and mouthed down towards the base, before dragging his tongue back up its entire length. “ _Oh fuck_.” He dug his nails into his chair, as Damian sucked at the nerve beneath the head, had Tim’s mind spinning.

And then he was blurting out,

“ _He looks like me_.”

Damian glanced back at the screen again, smirk still on his face. “He is my favorite,” Damian admitted, “it’s so _easy_ to pretend he’s you.”

Tim gawked at that, as Damian moved back to his cock, mouthing and licking, teasing Tim until precum was beading so heavily on the head it threatened to run down his shaft. Tim tried to remember to breathe- took a few mental tries before he managed out, “You-you pretend he’s me?”

Damian hummed. “My favorite are when you can barely see who is sucking him,” he admitted, “because it’s easy to pretend it’s _me_.” He opened his mouth then, sucked Tim in, and Tim was bucking up, groaning- pushing along Damian’s tongue. The teen’s eyes widened and Tim felt him nearly choke- but to his credit he got a breath in and calmed himself.

“Shit, _shit_ , sorry,” Tim whispered, as if this wasn’t strange and Damian blew him on a regular basis. As if it was just _acceptable_ that Damian was between his legs.

Damian made a little noise, bobbing his head- his cheeks flushing, mouth stretched in a way that had Tim wanting to tear him apart. He pulled off, gasped, and Tim reached down, stroked his fingers through his short hair.

“Have you done this before, Dami?” The teen glared up at him- but his silence meant it was a _no_ , and Tim realized he was using all the porn he’d watched as his guide. Tim smiled at that, dragged his hand from Damian’s hair until his thumb was rubbing his lower lip, working his mouth open. “You get off on the idea of me fucking your mouth?”

Oh, Tim shouldn’t have said that- he was sure- but the obscene moan Damian gave him was _delicious_ , and the way he started sucking on Tim’s thumb made Tim want to shove his cock right back between his lips.

Tim reached down with his other hand, grasped himself at the base, held himself steady was he moved his hand back into Damian’s hair, guided him closer. “Fantasy can be reality.”

Damian had him back in his mouth before Tim was ready- and Tim bucked up again. This time Damian didn’t choke, reached out for Tim’s hips and squeezed as he moved quickly. Tim tipped his head back, caught a glimpse of the screen, of his look alike rubbing his cock along his lover’s lips.

“You watch this video before?” Tim asked, as Damian pulled off, had a trail of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Tim’s cock for a moment.

“It is… a favorite.” Tim grinned at that, gripped Damian’s hair and held him still as he grasped the base of his cock again, rubbed the head along Damian’s mouth. Damian shuddered- eyelids fluttering- and Tim _knew_ Damian knew exactly where he was getting the idea.

“You call me a pervert,” Tim offered, finally pushing the head of his cock back into Damian’s mouth, “But _baby_ , you’ve been getting off to a fake me for how long?” Damian groaned, and Tim rocked into his mouth, meeting each movement of his head. The look in Damian’s eyes gave him confidence- and he was forgetting how ridiculous this was, forgetting that he had to be going crazy-

Forgetting every bit of restraint he had, _and giving in_.

“Is my cock everything you hoped for?” Tim asked, voice going husky, as Damian slid along him. He was wet now, Damian’s saliva and his own precum, and he moved so easily in and out of Damian’s mouth. “Is it making you _hard_?”

Another groan, and one of Damian’s hands was reaching between his legs, fumbling with his sweat pants. Tim glanced up at the screen- saw the other guy on the screen doing the same, jerking himself off as he sucked on Tim’s look alike.

“Touch yourself for me,” Tim said, tipping his head back and letting himself get lost in how Damian’s mouth felt. “Hnnn- and, focus more on the head, _baby boy_.” Damian pulled back, sucking on the head of his cock as his hand stroked, and Tim gasped loudly. “T-that’s it, _fuck, yeah_ , Damian-”

Damian pulled off, had his cock in his hand now. “ _Drake_ \- please… _keep talking_.”

Tim smirked. “Yeah? You like that?” Damian nodded, opened his mouth and sucked on the head of his cock again, and Tim threw his head back, moaning _loud_. “Hnn, you’re so _good_ Damian- take my cock like a good boy.” Damian shivered, and when Tim looked down, he could see he was stroking himself faster. “How many times have you come thinking about this? How many times have you _wanted_ to choke on my cock?”

Damian took him deeper, and Tim groaned out _shit_ , felt his balls and belly going tight.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , Damian, do that again and I’ll-” Tim broke off as Damian did it again, swallowed hi down before pulling back to the head- and Tim slipped from his mouth as Damian stroked him, his orgasm hitting him without warning. Tim watched as cum splashed Damian's lips, his cheek- ran down his chin. He shuddered, as Damian’s eyes seemed all pupil, his tongue darting out, licking at his lips.

Tim surged forward, reached down and dragged Damian up. It was a tnalge of limbs, for a minute, until he had Damian sitting on his lap, grabbing his chin and forcing him to turn, to stare at his computer screen.

Tim’s look alike had his head tipped back, was fucking into the other guy’s mouth desperately. Smirking, Tim reached down, shoved Damian’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own, stroking quickly.

“You want that to be us?” He breathed into his ear, watched Damian’s lip quiver. “Want me to fuck your pretty mouth like that?” Damian whined, as Tim twisted his fist around the head of his cock, working his foreskin back and leaving him quivering. “How hard would you come for me if I did? Would you even need to touch yourself?”

Damian shook his head, and Tim licked the shell of his ear.

“You’re so _filthy_ Damian,” he murmured, watching as his look alike tugged on the other guy’s hair. “Such a _slut_. Who would have thought? And _for me_? But-” Tim nipped at his ear lube, felt Damian’s cock throbbing. “You can be my little whore, baby boy, if that’s what you _want_. Think I’d like that, too. Think I’d like to get my fingers in you and watch you _shake_.”

Damian choked- and on screen Tim’s look alike was coming down the other guy’s throat, shaking, tugging on his hair- and Damian was coming _too_ , over Tim’s knuckles, up onto his own tshirt. Tim stroked him through it, didn’t stop until Damian seemed to be going limp- let him lean his temple against Tim’s shoulder, simply stay there, panting.

Tim reached up, stroked some of Damian’s hair. Damian smiled over it, chuckled, and Tim pursed his lips. “What?”

“That was… impressive,” Damian admitted, glancing up at him. His eyes were still blown, lips swollen- and god, Tim’s cum was _still on his face_. He looked so utterly destroyed that Tim swore he might get hard all over again. The teen licked his lips, and then, voice falling low, “We should do this again.”

Tim stared for a minute, before offering up his own wicked grin. And oh, he couldn’t see how he could get himself into worse trouble- why the hell _not_?

Especially when he was sure Damian had _plenty_ of videos for them to use as inspiration.


End file.
